The Immune Tolerance Network (ITN) is dedicated to the clinical evaluation of novel tolerance-inducing therapies that will [unreadable]re-educate[unreadable] the immune system to eliminate injurious immune responses. The ITN conducts clinical trials in diseases that include allergic diseases, particulary food allergy. In addition, to understand the underlying mechanisms of action of the candidate therapies and to monitor tolerance, the ITN has established state of the art core laboratory facilities to conduct integrated mechanistic studies and clinical research, and to develop and evaluate markers and assays to measure induction, maintenance, and loss of tolerance in humans. Children between the ages of less than one year old to 7 years old are participants in an ongoing clinical trial.